Fuerza, libertad, libros y oro
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles (155w) de personajes de las familias Herondale y Carstairs. [TID, TLH, TDA]
1. Oro y carbón, Cordelia Carstairs

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre _Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras._

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Personaje:** Cordelia Carstairs

* * *

 _Oro y carbón._

Desde el primer momento en el que le vio, Cordelia sintió algo demasiado fuerte para lo pequeña que era. Tan sólo tenía diez años y no llegaba a entender porque su corazón latía tan rápido cada vez que James posaba sus ojos amarillos como el oro sobre ella.

James era demasiado hermético para ella. Prefería quedarse entre sus libros y letras mientras que ella prefería asistir a todas esas fiesta que a él parecían hastiarle tanto.

Por eso ahora, años más tarde mientras está leyendo una recomendación que Lucie le había hecho, Cordelia no puede dejar de mirar la sombra que las largas pestañas de James hacen sobre sus angulosos pómulos.

Su corazón vuelve a latir pero esta vez sí que sabe lo que le ocurre con el primogénito de los Herondale. Está enamorada de su carácter hermético, de su mirada dorada, de sus largas pestañas. Cordelia está enamorada de él desde el primer momento.


	2. Excusa, James Herondale

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre _Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras._

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Personaje:** James Herondale

* * *

Excusa

Ella no podía parecerse menos a Grace. James observa a la chica de ojos negros como el carbón. Su melena rojo fuego brilla cada vez que los tímidos rayos de sol se posan sobre su cabello. Cordelia es pura vida, en indómita y sensible. Cordelia, al contrario que Grace, le ha demostrado que se puede sentir y seguir siendo implacable en la batalla.

Cada vez que la miraba, volvía a sentir esa paz que le había abandonado cuando sus ojos dorados se habían fijado en la caprichosa y fría Grace Cartwright.

Esta tarde no iba a estar en la biblioteca, si alguien le buscaba, él estaría leyendo en los jardines. Había dicho que necesitaba despejarse del agobiante ambiente del que era su refugio pero había sido una mera excusa para justificarse ante aquellos que no le habían preguntado. Pero no estaría leyendo, estaría viendo como Cordelia se hace trenzas en el cabello adornadas con margaritas.


	3. Viva, Emma Carstairs

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre _Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras._

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Personaje:** Emma Carstairs

* * *

 _Viva_

Emma no estaba haciendo nada malo. Porque una vez que ella, la única cazadora de sombras equiparable a Jace Herondale, se saltase un entrenamiento el mundo no se derrumbaría llevándolos a todos con él.

Y si lo hacía, poco le importaba. Ahora lo único que quería era sentirse libre, sentirse viva mientras conducía ese coche que había tomado prestado de aquel mundano que había cometido el fallo de cruzarse en su camino cuando su mente bullía queriendo escaparse de todo.

Quería escapar de esos sentimientos que sentía hacía Julian. Todo sería más fácil entre ellos dos. Pero simplemente, Emma no podía.

Su mirada se desvía brevemente hacia el tranquilo mar que baña Los Angeles. Mirando este mar no siente miedo, no se siente amenazada. Quizás sea porque no se encuentra sumergida en ese líquido oscuro como el carbón. Quizás sea porque ese mar es del mismo color que los ojos de Julian Blackthorne, su parabatai.


	4. Fuerza, Cecily Herondale

**Aviso** _: Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre Herondale/Carstairs del foro Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras._

 **Disclaimer** _: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare._

 **Personaje** _: Cecily Herondale_

* * *

 _Fuerza_

En aquel mundo de demonios y subterráneos, ella era lo más parecido a un ángel caminando sobre la tierra. Y su paso siempre hacía temblar el suelo.

En aquel mundo de demonios y subterráneos, a pesar de lo que aparentaba, Cecily se sentía insegura. Ni siquiera su hermano parecía querer tenerla cerca cada vez que entrenaban. Cecily pensaba que a pesar de sentir en su interior que ser una cazadora de sombras era su destino, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, ofreciéndose para formar parte del equipo que iba a ir a ayudar a los Lightwood. Cecily sonrió mientras se colocaba un mechón reblede de su oscura melena. No, ella no se había ofrecido, había exigido formar parte de la avanzadilla.

Tiene que demostrar a todos, especialmente a Will, que a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, tiene la fuerza más que necesaria para ser una cazadora de sombras.


	5. Sangre, James y Cordelia

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre _Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras._

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Personaje:** James Herondale/Cordelia Carstairs

* * *

 _Sangre._

James estaba harto de sentirse así. Estaba harto de esa biblioteca, de los libros que cubrían sus paredes y de las pesadas mesas donde se sentaba a leer día tras día para intentar olvidarla a ella. Ella, su propio nombre lo decía, era pura gracia.

Pero también Grace era fría, al contrario que su sangre corriendo por sus brazos. Sentía como su corazón se iba apagando poco a poco. Esta había sido la mejor opción para acabar con su pena. En la lucha no había sido posible porque todavía no existía rival para él.

—Yo venía a vert...a devolverte un libro. ¡James!

Escucha la voz distante de Cordelia. Lo siguiente que nota son runas de curación sobre su piel.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No puedo dejar que el hermano de mi parabatai muera, estúpido.

Cuando en verdad Cordelia no puede dejarle morir por lo obvio. Los Herondale ahora le deben mucho a los Carstairs.


End file.
